Misadventures of a Wedding
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: FINAL Chapter uploaded. Sequel to A Shot in the Dark This lighthearted romp became a lot darker than I intended...
1. And the best man is?

Title:  Misadventures of a Wedding 

Author:  Dreamscape (Shelley J.)

Summary:  I think the title says it all.

Rating:  R – some language and sexual content (sooner or later. *G*)

Disclaimer:  Frank, Alex, Monica, Cody and Jake belong to Shane Salerno and NBC. (No infringements intended.)  All others are mine, mine, mine! ;-)

Author's Note:  This is a sequel to "A Shot in the Dark".  If you haven't read it yet, it will give you insight into the characters in this fic.

A special thanks to Deana for encouragement and suggestions. 

Chapter One 

"I love this house!" Alex exclaimed, after touring Caitlin's beloved home in Calais, Maine.  "And, would you look at that view?!  I can't wait to slip into a bikini and soak up some sun!"

"I can't wait for you to slip into a bikini either," Cody quipped.

Alex wrinkled her nose at him and rolled her eyes.  "Caity, are you sure you want to put _all_ of us up until the wedding?  Couldn't we send Cody to a motel or something?"

Caitlin laughed.  "Well, there are enough rooms for all of you, but if he gets out of hand, we could always tie him up or something."

"Would you, please?"  Cody grinned.  He never tired of teasing people.

"Grow up, Cody," Alex retorted.  

"You're no fun, Alex."  

Frank descended the staircase.  "You'll find your luggage in your rooms," he told the group.  "And Alex, next time, you carry your own luggage.  I think you packed it with bricks; it weighs a ton!"

Alex shrugged.  "What can I say, I'm a woman of many moods and many clothes." 

Jake laughed.  "Be thankful we're only here for a couple weeks, any more and we'd have to charter a flight just for Alex's belongings."

"What is this, pick on Alex day?" Her look was stern, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Alex, Monica...if you're not too tired from your flight, Misty wanted us to meet at her house to fit the bridesmaids' gowns."  Caitlin sighed.  Planning a wedding was a lot of work and she was thankful for Misty's help.  She had done most of the arrangements over the phone, while she was in Chicago with Frank.  Misty had handled things on this end.

"I'm up for it," Monica said.

"Me, too.  Anything to get away from these _boys_."

"Okay, let's go," Caitlin said, picking up her purse and headed for the door. 

  
"Angel?" Frank said, smiling with amusement.

Caitlin retraced her steps to return to Frank's side.  "Oops," she said, laughing.  "How could I forget this?"  

She stood on tiptoe to place a light kiss on Frank's lips and was about to pull away when he pulled her close, deepening the kiss.  His kiss was tantalizing, sending torrents of desire racing through her veins, until soon, she forgot anything other than being in his arms.

"Ahem..." Cody interrupted.

Frank reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling down at his fiancé.  "Have fun, Angel."  

She smiled.  "I will, and you better make your decision tonight, Mr. Donovan."  She quickly kissed him again before heading back to the door and her waiting bridesmaids.

"What decision?" he asked.

"Choose, already!" She exasperated, then opened the door, turned and winked at him to let him know she was only teasing.  

After the women had left, Frank offered Jake and Cody a beer and the three made their way to the beach and the awaiting lounge chairs.

"So, what's this about choosing?" Jake asked, lying back on the chair with a sigh.  "Man, this is the life, Frank!"

"I wish I could get this lucky," Cody teased.

"Just pray, when you're half dead at the woman's doorstep, she's as generous as Caitlin," Frank told him, "or you may not get lucky at all."

"Are we talking about luck, or getting laid?" 

"Ugh, Cody, I can't believe you said that," Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Frank said, giving Cody a 'shut up or die' look.  "I'm having a hard time deciding on a best man."

"That's easy."

"Oh?  How's that, Cody?" Jake questioned his friend.

"It's easy, because it should be me!"

"No way...me!"  Jake countered.

"Hey, I spend more time with him than you do."

"So?"

"Well, I just deserve it, that's all!"  Cody assured Jake.

"No way."

"Hey, I'd like to see you sit in the same room with him for hours...Cody, do this...Cody, do that...Cody, rewind...Cody, plug that in...It's thankless!  The least he could do is ask me to be his best man."  

Frank sat listening to their argument with amusement.  They had apparently forgotten he was even there.  "Well, that settles it then," he finally said.

"Really?" Jake asked, crestfallen.

"Yes.  Congratulations Jake, you're my best man!"  He winked at them both then leaned back into the lounge chair, closing his eyes.

"Alright!"  Jake exclaimed.

"Damn, mom always did like you best*." Cody smirked.  "Can I at least _help_ plan the bachelor party?"

"Sure, Jason is going to help, too." Jake said.

"No naked women, Jake," Frank said, his eyes still closed.

"Why the hell not?" Jake asked.  "You're taking all the fun out of it."

"Promised Caitlin."

"We won't tell," Cody assured him, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, or anything else you're planning," he said with a grin.  "If I don't know, then I won't be lying to Caitlin."

Jake and Cody shared a wicked grin.  

To be continued...

*Smothers Brothers reference.


	2. Fitting for Monica and Alex

Author's Note:  Same disclaimers as Chapter One except for the rating.  I changed it to NC-17 to be on the safe side...

Chapter Two:

Caitlin eased back on the couch in Misty's expansive living room and took a sip of water.  She watched with interest as Misty and her mother, Elena, knelt before Alex and Monica, pinning the hems of their bridesmaid's gowns.  

Each woman stood stiffly while balanced on the small pedestals that Elena used while fitting clients in her seamstress profession.  She hadn't been able to thank Elena enough for all her help.  Caitlin and Misty's gowns were already fitted to perfection, and all that remained were the two women who stood before her.

She didn't even want to think about what Jason was going to go through getting Frank, Cody and Jake fitted in their Tuxedos tomorrow.  An amused smile formed just thinking about it.  Poor Jason.

"What's so funny, Caity?" Alex asked, shifting her feet.

"Stop moving, Alex," Misty frowned up at her.  "Unless you want me to stick you with this pin."  Misty laughed as Alex scrunched her face up at her.

"They're almost done, Alex," Caitlin assured her.  "You two look fabulous."

"Yeah, right," Monica said, sarcastically, looking down at her dress.  

Elena smiled at Monica, "It really is a beautiful gown, and it accents Misty's Matron of Honor gown, perfectly."

Caitlin smiled fondly at the two women.  Whether they thought so or not, she found them beautiful in the gowns.  Of course, she was prejudice, since it was her wedding and she had chose the gowns.  

The gowns Monica and Alex wore were one-shoulder, satin ballgowns; soft lilac in color.  An attachable lilac rose-shaped flower was pinned to the shoulder strap.  The bodice was of a tight fit, accentuating their slim waists, as it flowed into an A-shaped floor-length skirt that shuffled smoothly with their movements.  It was accented with a soft lilac chiffon drape, matching satin elbow length gloves, matching handbag and open-toe lilac sandals. 

"All done!" Misty exclaimed, moving away from Alex.  "Perfect!"

"I agree," Caitlin added.  "You both look beautiful."

Alex and Monica turned to look at each other and busted out laughing.

Caitlin threw up her hands in exasperation.  "I give up.  You two are giving me a headache."  

"Sorry, Caity," they said in unison.

Caitlin shrugged.  "I know this is no picnic, _believe _me.  I remember how I fussed over the gowns in Misty's wedding."

Misty laughed.  "That's true.  The two of you are troopers compared to the hell Caitlin put me through."

Caitlin joined in the laughter and it felt good.  She hadn't really had a good laugh in a couple of weeks.  She had been stressing over these details for what seemed an eternity to her.  She was looking forward to the Wedding Day and becoming Frank's wife, and more than that, she was looking forward to getting _through_ this week.

"I am so wiped, Caity," Monica said as she stopped laughing.  

Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, you're ready to go back and be with the boys now?" Caitlin smiled mischievously.

Alex laughed.  "Well, at least we don't have to sleep with any of them."

Monica nudged Alex.  "Well, one of us does, anyway."  Laughing, they hugged Caitlin.  "Let's go, kiddo."

*******************

"Did you make your decision," Caitlin asked as she slid under the covers and curled up next to Frank.

"Jake," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"That's sweet."

"Sweet.  I wouldn't call Jake sweet."

"Mmm..." she responded, more to the feel of Frank's hand cupping her breast than to the fact of whether Jake was or wasn't sweet.  

"Make love to me," he whispered, his voice deep with yearning.  When his lips sought hers in a demanding kiss, he felt her body mold itself to his.

"We shouldn't...they'll hear," she murmured in between kisses.

"We'll be quiet," he assured, his kisses trailing down her neck, her shoulder, to capture the rosy nipple of the breast he kneaded.

"That would be a first," she said, gasping at the delightful feel of his lips suckling the sensitive point.  

He leaned over her, pressing her into the mattress, "Then I'll be quick," his eyes danced playfully as he thrust into her without ceremony.  "It's nice that you've learned to sleep in the nude," he noted.

"Ohh...a quickie," she said thickly as he moved within her. "Don't know if that'll be enough for me."

"Shhh...they might hear you," he joked as he smothered her lips with demanding skill.

She gave no further thought to her guests as Frank's hand worked its magic down the length of her body.  He slid his hand between their bodies, and stroked her throbbing center, sending exquisite sensations spiraling through her.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as the ecstasy overtook her in excruciatingly blissful spasms.  Frank crushed his lips to hers with a throaty groan as he shuddered his release deep within her.

"See," he panted, rolling off Caitlin and gathering her into his arms, "quiet as a mouse."

"More...like a...snake," she laughed softly as she drifted off to sleep with his arms.

To be continued...


	3. The Men's Turn

Chapter Three

"They sound like a stampede of elephants," Frank commented good-naturedly.  Moments later, Cody, Monica, Jake and Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Caitlin said, smiling at her guests.  "Who's hungry?"

"Just toast and coffee for me," Alex murmured, plopping down on the closest chair.

Caitlin glanced at the others with a "what did I do" look on her face.  Cody laughed and slapped Alex on the back as he sat next to her.  "No caffeine equals grumpy Alex." He grinned when Alex shrugged his hand from her shoulder.

Frank poured coffee for everyone while Caitlin continued making breakfast; pancakes, sausage and toast.  She sat the platters of food on the table.  "Dig in, those who are hungry."  The men piled food on their plates, while the women sipped their coffee and nibbled on toast. 

"Is there some weird women rule that says you can't eat breakfast?" Cody asked, teasingly.

Caitlin shrugged.  "I don't like to eat when I first wake up."

"Me, either," Monica agreed.

Alex grinned, "It's unanimous."

Jake shook his head.  "You don't know what you're missing.  Caity, this is delicious."

Cody and Frank nodded their agreements.

"I'm sure I'll be too full to move," Frank joked, watching Caitlin's eyes narrow warily.

"Oh, no you don't, Donovan," she warned.  "You are not getting out of your tuxedo fitting."  She eyed the other two men and said, "That goes for you two, too!"

Alex and Monica nodded.  Alex said, "Yeah, if we have to do it, so do you!  Besides, be thankful you aren't wearing our dresses!"

"Alex!" Caitlin exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Just kidding, just kidding!"

Caitlin smiled.  "Of course, you are," she said, sarcastically.  She turned her attention to the men.  "You three can clean up after yourself.  We," she said, indicating Alex and Monica, "are heading into Bangor to check on the flowers and other decorations."

Frank nodded.  "Have fun."  

When he smiled at her, Caitlin felt that familiar heat rush through her body.  She leaned in to kiss his cheek.  "Thanks, hon. Don't forget that Jason will be here shortly to take you to the tailor."

************

"I'm so glad mom is watching the kids," Misty sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat of the black, 4-door Pontiac Bonneville Frank rented.  "They would have been a handful."

"Oh, come on.  Devon and Daisy are the most well behaved children I've ever known," Caitlin disagreed.  

"Caitlin, the flowers will be lovely," Monica called from the backseat.

"Yes, your bouquet is gorgeous," Alex agreed.

"There's Jason's Blazer," Misty shouted when she spotted her husband's vehicle parked outside of the tailor shop.  "Let's go in."

"Yeah, let's go watch the torture," Alex chimed in.

Caitlin grinned as she pulled in a few spaces from the Blazer.  The four women entered the shop quietly and when the clerk approached them, Misty held a finger to her mouth to quiet the clerk.  

After explaining why they were there, the clerk smiled mischievously and motioned them through a curtain into the storage area.  He pointed to the curtain at the other end of the room. 

Peeking through the curtain, they could see Cody being measured for his tux.  He was wearing a white undershirt and red polka dot boxers.  It was all the women could do not to bust out laughing and give themselves away.  Cody rolled his eyes every time someone took his measurements.

"Are you done yet?" he asked the small man that was kneeling in front of him.  "I don't see why I can't just wear jeans."

"Because Caitlin would kill you," Frank stated as he and Jake entered the room from different changing rooms.  Frank was shirtless, but his slacks were still in place.  Jake was clad only in skimpy black briefs.  

"What the hell?" Jake cursed.

Frank shrugged.  "I have this thing about strange people touching me."  He grinned and handed a paper that contained his measurements to the tailor.  

"Very good, sir," the tailor said and began measuring Frank's upper body.  

Cody moved towards the changing room he had used.  "Lucky for those strange people." 

Jake tapped his foot as the more feminine of the men started taking his measurements.  "I swear, buddy, if you touch me there one more time, I'm going to knock you into next week."

Caitlin and Misty had their hands clamped over their mouths, but Alex and Monica could hold it in no longer.  They laughed so hard, they fell to their knees, pushing Misty and Caitlin into the room where the men were having their measurements taken.

"Caitlin!" Frank exclaimed at the same time Jason called his wife's name.

"Uh...uh...it was their idea!" Caitlin confessed, pointing to Misty and then the two women still hiding in the storage room.

Monica and Alex entered slowly, still laughing and holding their sides.  "Oh God," Alex cried.  "Frank, you should have seen your face when Caitlin fell into the room."

"Do you people mind?" Jake asked, clearly irritated.  His arms were folded across his bare chest.  

"Nice outfit, Jake," Monica commented as she glanced up and down his body.

"Knock it off!" he huffed.

The group continued to tease and torment Jake.  Frank quietly guided Caitlin into the changing room he had used and pulled her into his arms.  His kiss was all hunger and demand and she moaned with pleasure as she ran her hands over his bare skin.

"Love you," he said, continuing to press tiny kisses against her lips.

"Love you, too," she replied, returning the endearing kisses.

"I'm glad you showed up here.  It made a tedious chore somewhat of a pleasure," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Frank, darling," she whispered in his ear before gently nibbling the delicate flesh of his earlobe between her teeth eliciting a moan from him.  "Unless you plan to make love right here," she moaned, "we need to stop."

"Stop...yes," he repeated, continuing to nuzzle and suck at the soft flesh of her neck.

A loud voice—Jake's, broke the spell.  "I said...if you touched me there one more time..."

"JAKE!" Several people yelled his name.  

Caitlin poked her head through the curtain in time to see Alex and Monica restraining their teammate.  Everyone was laughing, except Jake and the clerk that was taking his measurements.

"I...think I have everything...I need...sir," the clerk stammered.

Frank quickly donned his shirt and then led Caitlin back into the fitting room.  He laughed at the look of frustration on Jake's face.  "Jake, you really need to handle these small tests of your masculinity better."

"Easy for you to say, Frank.  He wasn't touching _your_ privates."  

"Okay, ladies," Misty spoke up.    "I think we should get back to our errands."

Caitlin nodded.  "Yes, let's leave the men alone to try on their tuxedos."  She turned to Frank, "Don't forget...rehearsal dinner tonight.  We'll meet you at the park at 5p.m."

"See you then," he said before kissing her one last time.

To be continued... 


	4. A Rehearsal and a Little Eavesdropping

Chapter Four

"Frank...you'll stand here," Pastor Glenn said, indicating to Frank to stand in front of him, to his left.  "Jake—beside Frank, then Cody and Jason.  

The Reverend Glenn Winslow stood before the small group of people in the wedding party.  He was delighted to be performing the ceremony joining Caitlin and Frank in Holy Matrimony.  He knew Caitlin's father, Shane, would have been pleased with her choice.  Frank Donovan was a good man, and by all accounts, he loved Caitlin deeply.  

"Now, the Bride's Maids and the Matron of Honor will come down the isle."  He smiled.  "For tonight's sake, just pretend there's an isle.  The chairs will be in place Saturday morning."

Monica walked down the isle first, with Alex following a moment later.  Misty bent to tell her children to behave and walk down the isle when it was their turn, making sure Devon knew it was his responsibility to get Daisy to the altar. 

When Misty reached the altar, Pastor Glenn announced the ring bearer and flower girl.  Caitlin and Misty laughed as Daisy toddled unsteadily beside her older brother, Devon.  Daisy hadn't been walking long, so her little steps were wobbly, but her brother made sure she didn't fall as she tossed rose petals on the ground.  When the darling little redhead reached the altar, she grinned.  "Daddy!" she cried, as she broke away from her brother and ran to Jason.

Pastor Glenn chuckled loudly as he positioned Daisy by her mother and Devon in front of Jake.  Frank watched with amusement as Daisy found her way back to her father and the plump Reverend laughed and tossed up his hands.  He could see the laughter in Caitlin's eyes as she said to Misty, "At least she made it down the isle.  She can stand wherever she wants."

"The Wedding March plays and the bride and father come down the isle."

Caitlin smiled warmly as she took the arm of the town's Sheriff, Peter McClain.  He was one of her father's dearest friends and Caitlin could think of no one else she'd rather have give her away in marriage in her father's place.  She clutched the bouquet of peach and pink ribbons Elena had made for the rehearsal.  She walked slowly down the isle, her eyes fixed on her future husband, and she wondered if he was nervous standing up there on display.  He was a very private man and really wanted to elope, but he didn't want to disappoint her.  So, he gave in when Caitlin had asked for a small wedding ceremony.

Jake leaned in and whispered something to Frank that made him smile and took the nervous edge off him.  Caitlin was glad he chose Jake as his best man; he seemed to know the right things to say to him.

Peter gave Caitlin up to Frank when they reached the altar. She smiled warmly at her intended when he placed his arm around her waist.  "Now, turn and face me," Pastor Glenn instructed.  "I will say the initial remarks of the ceremony, Peter will give away the bride and then the bride and groom will face each other for the wedding and ring vows. Then the pronouncement, a prayer, the kiss and then I will introduce the newly wedded couple to the guests and then the recessional."

"Well, that's quick and to the point," Cody laughed.

"I hate to disappointed you, son," Pastor Glenn said.  "But the actual ceremony will not be this quick."

"Come on, Cody," Caitlin teased.  "It won't be that bad.  Now, let's go eat."  She ushered him to the picnic table Mrs. Redman had laid out with various kinds of food.  

"Food, yeah, I like that," he winked and headed to the table.

Caitlin had just turned to talk to Frank when Misty approached.  "Mom's taking the kids home with her and Jason is going to go back to your house with Frank, so it'll just be us girls for the bridal shower."

"Ooh, fun," Frank said with amusement.

"Oh, it's sure to be," Alex said slyly.

*************

"This is so much fun," Caitlin said, forgetting her glass, she tipped the Champaign bottle back and took another sip.  Open boxes of lingerie surrounded the chair she sat in.  "You guys didn't have to do all this.  I told you...no gifts."

Alex and Monica smiled.  "We have one more gift for you.  It should be here shortly."

"Speaking of gifts," Caitlin said as rifled through her purse.  "Here's a little something for you."  She handed each of them a small box that contained a diamond choker and earrings.

"Oh, Caity," Alex exclaimed.  "These are beautiful, but we can't accept these."

Caitlin held up her hand.  "Nonsense.  I want you to have them."

A knock sounded at the door.  Alex and Monica grinned at each other while Misty, giggling along the way, went to open the door.

Caitlin watched with interest as a handsome police officer strolled into the room, followed by Misty.   He handed Misty a cassette and she took it over to her entertainment center and popped it into the cassette player.

"Miss Caitlin Whitfield, I have been ordered to place you under arrest," he told her as he handcuffed her wrists together, "for the felony of...love." 

At his signal, Misty pressed play and the fake policeman began to dance for Caitlin, shaking and gyrating all around the room.  While Monica, Alex and Misty urged him on; Caitlin was wide-eyed with wonder as he began to strip off his clothes.

When he straddled the chair she was sitting on, undulating his briefly clad hips in front of her face, she slid down the chair between his legs to escape from the embarrassing situation.

"Oh, Caity!" Monica exclaimed watching Caitlin crawl away from the dancer.  "Relax and enjoy it! He's beautiful." 

Caitlin shook her head, laughing.  "Sorry, Monica, but..." She reached out with her hands still shackled for the Champaign bottle Monica held and took a large swallow. "He doesn't hold a candle to Frank."

Whoops abound.  "Oh, Frankie!  Wherefore art thou, Frankie!" Alex misquoted badly and more laughter ensued.

Monica stumbled over to the dancer.  "Okay, big boy.  Fun's over, come with me and I'll pay you."

*************

"1 a.m.," Frank said to no one in particular.

"What?" Jake asked, looking up from the television. 

"What are you people watching?" Frank asked curiously when he saw strange little pigmy like creatures flying around the screen.

"The Mummy Returns," Cody said.  "Hey, you kinda look like that Ardeth guy...in a strange way."

"Where you going, Frank?" Jason asked as Frank headed toward the door.

"Nowhere.  Just need to get out for a while," he answered without looking back.

"Okay.  Tell Misty I'll be home as soon as this movie is over," he said with a chuckle.

A few short minutes later, Donovan pulled into the Asher's driveway.  The lights were on and he could hear music coming from the house.  When no one answered the doorbell, he turned the knob...unlocked.  He ventured into the foyer, but didn't see anyone nearby.  

Sounds from the den caused him to turn left instead of heading toward the living room, where he knew the ladies would be gathered.  As he drew closer, he was fearful of what he would find.  The noises were sexual and if his people had anything to do with getting Caitlin drunk enough to sleep with another man...

No, he couldn't look.  The thought alone was painful enough; the sight of her with another man would kill him.  Onward he moved, against his better judgment, until he was just outside the door.

"Come on, my dark beauty," he heard a man's voice say,  "Ride your stallion home!"

"Oh, yeah, honey.  I'm gonna make you beg." 

Monica!  Frank blinked in disbelief.  He never thought Monica would be the one-night-stand kind of person.  He shook his head and hurried toward the living room wondering how he was going to look Monica in the eye after overhearing her and her "stallion".  

He could hear the other three women's voices over the music as he approached the living room.  "Okay, Caity," he heard Alex say. "Confes'n time.  Ol' Cold-as-steel Don'van must be a damn good lover if that yummmy dancer didn't getchoo hot!"  Giggles and laughter and a few hiccups.  They were stone drunk and he did not like where this conversation was going.

Before he could enter the room he heard Caitlin's reply.  "I dunno, Alex.  I have no one to compare him with."

"Excuse me?" That was Alex.

"Frank's the only man I've been with."

"Wow!" Alex again.

"Uh-huh.  An' there's no one else I wanna be with; he's heav'n and earth and everything in between."

"Aww....that's so sweet." Alex and Misty in unison.

"Yep, he's that, too.  An' I wish he was here right now, cuz I'm gettin' sleepy and I wanna go to bed."  

He couldn't help but grin.  Even when she was inebriated, she knew just what to say.  He decided he'd eavesdropped enough and entered the room.

"Don'van!" Alex shouted drunkenly.  "We were jus' talkin' 'boutchoo."

"I'll bet you were," he said holding back a grin.  "Angel, you're drunk."

"Me?" Caitlin asked, eyes wide with innocence as she held her still shackled arms out to him.

"What the?" he started to ask and Alex and Misty cracked up laughing.

He shook his head and reached into his pocket for the handcuff key he always carried with him and removed the 'cuffs from Caitlin's wrists.  "I'd hate to see what trouble you would have gotten into if I hadn't come to get you," he playfully scolded his fiancé.

"Are we going home now?" Caitlin asked when Donovan lifted her into his arms.

"Yes, angel," he said and kissed her on the forehead.  "You're going to hate yourself in the morning."

"Why?  What did I do?"

He chuckled.  "Oh, nothing.  Let's get you home."  He stopped and faced Alex and Misty.  "Jason will be home soon.  You might want to get that dancer out of your den."  When Misty and Alex looked at each other, he added, "Just give him another ten minutes, first."  Grinning, he took Caitlin home.  

To be continued...


	5. Morning after is not a pretty sight

Chapter Five

"Bright light..." Caitlin groaned, lifting a hand to her head.  Waking up had never been so difficult; her head throbbed, her tongue felt like shoe leather and she felt the violent need to vomit.

"You sound like Gizmo from that movie...'Gremlins'," Frank laughed.  He had been waiting for her to wake.  It was nearly noon and he had been up and around for hours.

"Since when do you watch movies?"  Caitlin was astonished.  He never gave her any indication he liked to watch movies.  She groaned and tossed back the blanket, shivering as the cool air hit her nude body.  

"Late night television has its limits," Frank said simply.  He held back a grin watching Caitlin try to get out of bed.  "Rough night?"

She sat up gingerly, but that didn't stop the room from spinning.  "Oh God..." she moaned, cradling her head in her hands.  After a minute, she stood and regretted the action when a dizzy spell immediately overtook her and she fell to her knees.

"Need some help, angel?" 

"No, no.  I'm fine, really," she said sarcastically, crawling on hands and knees toward the bathroom.  "Why ever would you think I need help?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said, smirking.  "Maybe it was the magnum of Champagne you drank last night."

"Oh..." she said, suddenly remembering the previous night.  She finally reached the toilet, leaned over the bowl, and heaved violently. 

"Poor thing," Frank said, holding her hair from her face and gently rubbing her back.

"Go...away," she groaned, slapping at his legs.

"How could I leave you during your hour of need?" 

Another spasm overtook her.  "You're such a saint," she said sarcastically after it subsided.

Frank reached over her and flushed the toilet.  "Yes, I am," he chuckled, wiping her face with a damp washcloth.

She slumped back against the wall.  "I'll never drink that much again," she swore.

He laughed.  "I wonder if your three partners-in-crime are saying the same thing this morning."

Caitlin's eyes grew wide.  "You were there?" 

He shrugged.  "It was getting late and you hadn't come home yet.  I was worried."  He moved to the garden tub and started a bath running.

Caitlin frowned.  "Why were you worried?  You knew where I was."  

"Let's just say, I know how Alex's mind works," he said, helping her from the floor and into the tub.

"You mean, the dancer?" When he nodded, she asked, "And you thought...what?"

"Rinse your hair, so I can wash it," he instructed her, trying to distract her.

Caitlin sunk down into the tub until her head was under water then came up sputtering.  "What were you thinking...that I would sleep with some stranger?"

"I didn't know about the dancer until I got there.  I just knew Alex was up to something," he confessed as he shampooed her hair.

"That feels good," she said, relaxing to the feel of his fingers massaging her scalp.  "Anyway, he was cute and all, but all I could think about was you."

Donovan smiled.  "That's good to hear.  Rinse."  He watched her slide under the water and swish her head around to rinse the suds from her hair.  "Feeling any better yet?" he asked when she sat back up.

"Much.  My head's still throbbing, though," she confessed, pouring rose scented gel into her bath sponge.  

"I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Thank you," she said as he went to the medicine cabinet.  He filled the small glass by the sink with cool water and brought it and the aspirin to her.

"What time are you and the guys leaving to go to Bangor?" she asked before swallowing the pills and washing them down with the water.

He shrugged.  "Probably around two o'clock.  We'll get there in plenty of time for our final fitting."  

"What time will you be back?" 

He frowned.  "We're staying in Bangor for the night, remember?"  

"Oh...the bachelor party." 

The doorbell rang cutting off her train of thought and he smiled.  "That should be Jason.  He was bringing Monica and Alex back."

"Oh, Frank.  Go check on them.  We all drank too much, make sure they're all right."  

"I'm sure they're fine.  Although they probably feel as bad as you."  He watched her frown and knew she wouldn't let up until he made sure Alex and Monica were okay.  "I'm going...I'm going.  Come join us on the beach when you're ready."

"Thank you.  And Frank..." she paused until he turned back to face her.  "I love you."

He smiled.  He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing those words, but they sure sounded wonderful.  "I love you, too, angel."

************

Caitlin made her way downstairs fifteen minutes later.  Her hair was still damp from her bath and she had thrown on a comfortable lounge dress.  She felt much better after her bath, but her stomach was still a bit queasy.  Hearing voices outside on the beach, she went onto the screened porch and sat down.  Sunlight wasn't really a friend to her aching head.

Monica and Alex, she assumed, were immune to alcohol.  They were both frolicking on the beach with Jake, Cody and a very handsome and somehow familiar man.  

"Hey, Caity!" Monica yelled, running up to the house followed by the stranger.  "I want you to meet a friend of mine...Marcus Claymore"  

He held his hand out to Caitlin.  "Well, actually, we've already met." 

Recognition dawned when the stranger winked at her.  "Oh...you're the dancer from last night."  Caitlin could feel the blush burn her cheeks.

"Yes, ma'am"

"You and Monica are friends?"

"More than that," he said, putting his arm around Monica's waist.  "We met when I went undercover as a male stripper a little over a year ago.  We've been together ever since."

Donovan was just making his way to the porch when he heard the conversation.  He was relieved the assumptions he made the previous night were incorrect.  He was glad; it just didn't seem like Monica. 

************

Caitlin heard Jason's car pull up to the house.  When he dropped Alex and Monica off earlier, he hadn't come inside but headed right back home.  According to Alex, Misty was as bad off as Caitlin had been.  Jason was back to collect the men and head to Bangor.  Caitlin wouldn't see Frank again until she walked down the isle to stand beside him in front of Pastor Glenn.  Tomorrow was their wedding day.

She had insisted having the bachelor party the night before the wedding was a stupid idea.  What if they didn't get to the tailor early enough to get their tuxedos, or heaven forbid, what if they were late or didn't make it back?  Caitlin silently admonished herself for her troubled thoughts; she knew she was worrying for nothing, but that didn't stop the thoughts from spinning webs in her brain.

She put on a smile she didn't really feel and joined the group of people gathering around the door.  When Frank's arms encircled her waist, she felt the familiar thrill that always accompanied his touch.  She would miss him terribly until next they would be together.  His hand cupped the nape of her neck, holding her possessively as his lips descended to hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss.  She melted to the heat of his touch, meeting the demand of his kiss with her own; their tongues clashed and clung, lighting the torch of desire.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the spell and Donovan pulled away from Caitlin.  He smiled down at her.  "See you soon, Angel."

She returned his smile while she laid her palm against his cheek.  "Be safe, darling.  It will seem like eternity until I see you again."

"Don't worry, Caity!"  Cody said, smiling broadly.  "We'll take good care of him."

"That's what she's afraid of," Alex joked.

Caitlin laughed.  "Now, Jake.  As Best Man, it is your duty to make sure he gets to the church on time, so to speak."

Jake gave a mock salute.  "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong," he promised.

Hugs and waves and shouts of good-bye and the men were on their way and Caitlin was left with a gnawing sense of dread.  Tomorrow could not get there soon enough for her.

To be continued...


	6. The Batchelor Party hit the Roofie

Chapter 6

Donovan groaned inwardly as Jake ushered him through the doors of a secluded Gentlemen's Club.  He hadn't been in one of these places since Alex went undercover as an exotic dancer in a club in Chicago.  

The heavily made-up, but scantily clad hostess greeted them.  "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"The Donovan bachelor party," Jake said, grinning.  

She smiled silkily.  "Right this way, please."

She led them to a table close to the dance floor.  She lifted a hand and summoned a waitress.  A tall woman with long brunette curls approached the table.  Her attire was a white lace bra and matching G-string.  "This is CariAnne, she'll be attending your needs this evening.  Enjoy your time with us, gentlemen."  

"What can I get for you this evening?" she asked sensually while leaning forward exposing her cleavage to Donovan.

At the same time Cody found himself looking directly at her firm buttocks.  The G-string gave the appearance of complete nudity and he felt a tightening in his loins.  This was going to be a long night.

Donovan leaned back in the chair with an air of nonchalance.  There would have been a time this might have been a turn-on, and although the women in this club were attractive, he felt nothing.  "Beers all around, CariAnne."

A slap on the back caused him to turn in his chair.  "Tom Fallon!"

Tom greeted the group.  "Hey guys.  Nice place you picked out, Jake."

Jake shrugged.  "Yeah, have a beer.  Help us loosen up these two."  He jerked a thumb at Jason and Frank.  

Tom laughed.  "Well, now.  You have one that has probably never seen the inside of a place like this and the other who has a very important date tomorrow."

"Here you are, gentlemen," CariAnne said brightly as she placed beers around the table.  "And, Mr. Donovan," she purred, running her hand down his arm, "if you have any special requests, please let me know."

Cody let out a loud whoop when she walked away.  "Damn, Donovan!  Is that how it works?  The less interest you show, the easier they fall into your lap?"

Donovan shook his head.  This was going to be a long night.

************

Three beers and six dancers later, the small group of men were feeling good and having a great time.  Frank watched with amusement as Jason gingerly placed a one-dollar bill in the G-String of the current dancer.  

"Careful Jason, you're starting to enjoy this," Jake said jokingly.

"I think Cody is enjoying this more than anyone," Jason said, pointing to Cody trying to drag the dancer off the stage.  

"Frank, I'll see you tomorrow," Tom said, shaking his head.  "I'm too old for this kind of fun."  He laughed heartily and told the group he'd see them tomorrow.

"Too bad he left before the main attraction," Jake said ominously.  He motioned for CariAnne to bring another round.  

"Jake...don't you think this is a bit beneath us?" Frank wondered.  He wasn't stupid, he realized the cliché would be the stripper popping out of a cake at most bachelor parties, and he assumed there would be something like that, but this was getting tedious.  

He had also noted that although he and Jake were holding their alcohol quite well, Cody and Jason were getting drunk.  Cody was single and Frank didn't much care what he did or with whom, but Jason was married to Caitlin's best friend.  If Jason did something stupid and he let it happen, Caitlin would never forgive him.  He sighed heavily.  Would this night never end?

Jake watched Donovan's expression grow dark and he knew his boss was about to put an end to this night.  He understood, but first he wanted him to see the main attraction.  He honestly thought Donovan would enjoy it.  

"Cody, sit your ass down!" Jake yelled as Cody again made a dash for the dancer on stage.  "You can always pay her for a lap dance later."

The lights in the room dimmed to almost complete darkness as the dancer on stage finished her number.  A crackle from the speaker sounded as the announcer picked up the microphone.  "And now, for your pleasure...direct from the windy city of Chicago...the Magnificent Lilly!!!"   

Frank watched with complete astonishment as the beautiful, blonde Lilly made her flamboyant entrance.  He turned to Jake; a sinister look of malevolence danced in his dark eyes.

Jake gulped hard.  How could he have been so wrong about Donovan's reaction?  Had he read the signs wrong?  Donovan sure seemed to have a thing for Lilly when Alex had gone undercover at the club Lilly worked at.  In actuality, he had no idea if there was ever a physical relationship between Donovan and the dancer; he just knew Donovan had watched her with ferocity whenever she danced at the club.

No one noticed CariAnne.  She smirked at Lilly.  Lilly had asked her to come to Maine with her when Jake approached Lilly with this gig.  Lilly had special plans for Frank Donovan, and CariAnne was just wicked enough to help her friend.  She opened the four bottles of beer and with the lights turned down so low, no one noticed her open the capsules into the bottles.

"What the hell were you thinking," he said through clenched teeth.  He took the beer that CariAnne offered and took a long swallow, then turned back to watch Lilly knowing all the while he should leave.  

She was wearing a makeshift tuxedo and was removing the coattails and throwing them into the crowd.  She made a pass around the pole at the center of the stage then reached to her side to unfasten the pants and pulled them off in one stroke, revealing her black and white G-String.  She danced erotically toward their table, locking eyes with Donovan as she ripped her shirt off to reveal her overly large breasts.  A chair at the side of the stage allowed her to step down and make her way to her objective.

"Hello, Frank," she purred, leaning over him and rubbing her breasts against his chest.  "It was so kind of Jake to invite me to your little party."  She turned and sat on his lap, grinding against him in an attempt to arouse him.

His mind was clear and he knew it was telling his traitorous body to push her off him and get the hell out of Dodge, but his body wasn't listening to him.  He looked around the table, his thought was to implore Jake to get him out of this mess, and was shocked at what he saw.  Cody, Jake and Jason were slumped over on the table, apparently passed out.  Man, he was in trouble.  

"Lilly," he whispered, his voice barely audible.  His vocal cords were betraying him.  He saw her smile viciously and tell him it was time for a little payback, but not to worry, it was a payback he would enjoy.

He groaned inwardly when she slid down the length of him and then back up to trap his mouth with a kiss.  Revolted.  He felt revolted by the taste of her, but that was only the half of it...he could feel his hard erection as she rubbed her hands over his body and playfully nipped at his hardness.

Lilly laughed with a lusty hatred.  The music put an end to her performance, but the night had just begun.  She smiled thinly knowing Donovan would not be able to put things right with his life after she was through with him.  He would pay for humiliating her.

CariAnne brought her a long coat and she put it on quickly.  "Hurry, help me get him out of here."  CariAnne pulled Donovan to his feet and supported his full weight against her as the three left the Gentlemen's Club.  Lilly had made it clear to the manager earlier that Donovan was an old friend and she and her friend had plan to give him a special present and would be leaving with the man.  Apparently no one thought anything odd was going on because there was no attempt to stop them.  

"He'll never make that wedding," Lilly assured CariAnne triumphantly once they were in their car.  CariAnne joined Lilly in a rancorous laugh. 

To be continued....


	7. An Unwilling Participant?

Chapter Seven

Jake felt the world swirl inside his head and strong hands were shaking him causing the swirl to grow into a whirlpool that threatened to swallow him into oblivion.  

"Stop shaking him, his eyes are open," a female voice implored.  "Mr. Shaw, can you hear me?"

"I hear you," Jake moaned, slowing sitting upright.  "What happened?  I feel like I was hit by a bus."

The woman laughed.  "No sir, just too much to drink."

Jake finally looked up to see he was talking to the hostess and the manager was standing along side him.  Their images blurred and faded as he disappeared into the dark vortex that swirled in his head, and just before he succumbed to the blackness a disturbing thought tickled his brain...Frank Donovan was no longer at the table.

The manager shrugged.  "Get some of the men and we'll get them to their hotel.  Mr. Shaw mentioned they would be staying at the Ritz-Carlton when he made the arrangements for his friends.  Thank God he also gave us his credit card information in advance."

************

He heard a slap immediately followed by another and slowly realized it was his face that had been slapped.  He tried to move, to get up and leave, but his limbs would not respond.  Not sure at all how he had gotten here in the motel room he was in, he glanced around.  Lilly and CariAnne kneeled on the bed to either side of him completely naked and as the brunette leaned over him with a lecherous smile to encircle his hardened shaft with her ruby lips, he became conscious of the fact that he was also completely naked.

Like a spectator, he watched the disgusting scene as if he was out of his body.  Knowing he would not do this willingly, the sight of his body enjoying the pleasurous torture he was experiencing no less repulsed him.  What had they used on him?  Why couldn't he do something...anything to stop this?

A flash of light distracted his attention.  Wonderful.  Lilly was taking snapshots.  Blackmail?  He heard a moan and felt hair stiff from hairspray in his hands.  He wanted to scream...he was moaning and gripping CariAnne's hair to hold her in place on his engorged shaft.  Was he _really_ enjoying this?  To any voyeur watching this sordid scene, yes, he was.  Lord, why was she doing this?

Lilly untangled Frank's hand from CariAnne's hair and handed her something.  His eyes showed little interest in what they were doing.  "I know you're in there somewhere Donovan, and chances are, you won't remember any of this."  She held up the Polaroid camera.  "So, I'm going to provide you with a little memorabilia to take with you.  Of course, I'll keep some to share with your pretty little fiancé."  A wicked laugh escaped Lilly.  

CariAnne laughed as she tore into the package containing the condom with her teeth.  She placed the circle of rubber on her tongue and grinned as she once again lowered herself to his erection.  With expertise, her mouth moved down the shaft, unrolling the condom into place as she went.  When she lifted her head in triumph, Lilly handed her the camera and pushed her aside.

He watched the transition with little interest.  At this point, he didn't care what they did to him.  When Caitlin found out about this, she would surely kill him, or worse...let him live...without her.

Lilly cried out as she straddled Donovan and impaled herself with his hardness.  She rode him hard, eliciting unwilling responses from his sexually charged body.  CariAnne, taking on the role of photographer, circled the bed making sure to get plenty of proof of his misdeeds.  

Time lost all meaning.  How long had it taken until he felt his body tense with his climax and heard Lilly scream that she would have the last laugh.  Jesus, what had he done to make her so crazed?  And, what the hell had she done to him to make him do whatever she wanted; no will of his own?

He struggled and managed to ask, "Why?"

"Why?" Lilly laughed menacingly.  "You needed a little comeuppance, Mr. High and Mighty Donovan."  She pushed off his spent member and began dressing.  "All that time ago, when you visited my club, you watched and wanted Lilly.  And just when Lilly was ready to give herself to you, you declined.  What was it you said?  Something about not taking chances with a woman like me."

She slapped him—hard.  "This might teach you to stop playing with women's emotions."

All of this was happening because he wouldn't sleep with her all those months ago?  She surely was a few bricks shy of a full load.  Did that matter now?  No, the damage was done.

"Now, Mr. Donovan, this lowly stripper girl will tell you what's going to happen next."  She sat on the bed next to him and poked his chest with her forefinger.  "We're going to turn you loose to go back to your prissy little girlfriend.  Let's see if she'll think so highly of you...if you manage to make it back on your own."  She saw Donovan glance at the pictures scattered over the bed and floor.  "Oh, don't worry about those...you'll take some with you...and we'll have some sent to your girlfriend.  Special delivery."

************

"Mr. Shaw!  Mr. Shaw!" Jake heard the shout and pounding through the door of his hotel room.   

"Coming..." He stumbled to the door; vaguely aware he was still wearing the clothes he had on the previous night.  He opened the door to look into the smiling face of the concierge.

"Sir, you said you needed an urgent 8 a.m. wakeup and to make sure you were really awake," the timid man explained.

Jake nodded.  "Thank you.  Will you make sure my three companions are awake?"

"Yes, sir.  I already have," he told Jake.  "But, sir, Mr. Donovan was not in his room.  His bed was still made."

Jake was fully awake now.  "Thank you, you've been most helpful."  He didn't wait for a response.  He ran across the hall and pounded on Cody's door.

The door flew open.  "What!  I already said I was awake!" Cody growled.

"Cody, I can't find Frank!"

"Come on, Jake...he's too big to misplace," he joked, a wide grin on his face.

"You heard me...he didn't slept in his room last night.  Did he say anything before he left the club?"  Jake couldn't remember past the introduction of Lilly and that menacing look Frank shot him.

"No, but I can't remember much after Tom Fallon left," Cody admitted, ashamed he had lost control last night.

The door to the room beside Cody opened and Jason stumbled into the hall.  

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, just a headache and a little dizzy," Jason said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Did Frank say anything about going back to Calais last night?" Jake asked.

Jason shook his head.  "No, he wouldn't have gone back last night.  He promised Misty he would stay away.  You know...that 'you can't see the bride before the wedding' curse.  Misty's a sucker for that kind of stuff."

"Damn."  Where was he?

"Look guys, Frank's missing and we need to find him fast."  He ran his hand through his hair in irritation.  "Jason—run to the tailor's and pick up our tuxedos.  Cody and I will see what we can find out."

************

"Nervous?" Monica asked, watching Caitlin push her breakfast around her plate.

"No.  Preoccupied, I guess."  She looked at Monica.  "I wish they would have at least called.  Something's not right."

"Caity," Alex said, joining them at the table.  "You're overreacting.  Men are notorious for leaving you hanging.  Besides, they're probably on their way back here."  She smiled and flipped open her cell phone.  "I'll prove it to you."  She dialed Jake's number.

"Frank?!" Jake yelled into her ear.

"Not the last time I looked.  Wrong gender," Alex joked.  

"Damn."

"It's nice to hear your voice, too," she said, smiling for Caitlin's benefit.  She stood and walked away from the table.  Something was very wrong; she could hear it in Jake's voice.

"What's up, partner?"

"Frank's missing.  We checked around...he was seen being helped from the Gentlemen's Club by two women last night.  God, how could I have been so stupid?"  

"What do you mean?" she whispered, moving further from the room.

"I flew Lilly in from Chicago to perform at Frank's bachelor party," he began.

"You did what?!  Are you insane?"  She yelled before she could stop herself.  She turned and smiled sweetly at the gawking Caitlin.

"What?  I thought he had the hots for her..."

"He might have, at one time, but she became obsessive and she even scared the hell out of me.  You know I'm not easily frightened, but Jake, that woman is mental."

"Thanks for sharing that...now!  Look, we've got bigger fish to fry.  We have to find Frank.  Cody, Jason and I woke with little recollection of what happened last night.  I think we were drugged.  Frank probably was too."

"Shit.  What am I going to tell Caity?" Alex lamented.

"Don't tell her anything.  Go on as planned.  We'll find him and get him there, just stall if you need to."

"Okay.  Hurry, Jake."  She snapped the phone closed and returned to the table.  "Just a lot of hangovers going around, but everything's fine."  Caitlin quirked an eyebrow, but smiled.  Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief—Caitlin had bought her lie.

"Wish I was there to pay him back," Caitlin commented mischievously.

************

Donovan woke to the feel of something hard biting into his cheek.  He opened his eyes slowly.  Gravel...damp grass.  He was lying along a roadside.  How did he get here?  And just where was _here_?  The last thing he remembered was Cody trying to pull a dancer off the stage at the bachelor party.

He rolled onto his back and gazed at the blue sky and wondered what time it was.  Well, "duh" as Alex would say...look at your watch.  It was almost 10 a.m.  The ceremony was supposed to start at 12:30 p.m.  "Let's go, Donovan," he told himself as he stood and began walking down the road.  

He headed north in hopes he was near Calais, but if not, he would see about renting a car in the next town he came to.  He patted his pockets absently, feeling for his wallet.  Good, it was still there.  He reached into his back pocket and pulled it out, along with a folded envelope.  He checked his wallet first—his money and credit cards were still intact.  That eliminated a mugging.  

He wondered where Jake and the others were.  His cell phone was missing, so calling anyone was out of the question.  He looked at the thick envelope folded in his hand.  He didn't recognize the envelope.  Maybe it was a clue to what happened to him the previous evening.  

He opened it slowly and could see several Polaroid photos inside.  He pulled them out of the envelope and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was captured in the photographs.  He was sprawled out on a bed, naked as the day he was born, with a brunette giving him, for lack of a nicer term, head.  There were several photos of that situation.  "Lilly!" he almost yelled, when he came to the photos of the exotic dancer straddled across him, taking him for all he was worth.  

"Jesus."  He hung his head and began to walk lethargically, crushing the photos in his hand.  He didn't remember any of this.  Why on earth would he do something so stupid?  He loved Caitlin and no other woman had even stirred his interest since he'd met her.  How could he be so stupid and careless?  And pictures?  Damn, how foolish it had been to allow someone to take those.  If Caitlin sees them...

He heard a car screech to a halt behind him, a car door open and someone scrambling toward him.  He turned slowly to see Tom Fallon walking speedily toward him, cell phone in hand.

"I found him!" he yelled into the phone to Jake.  "He seems okay, a little shaken up maybe," he told Jake as he drew a little closer to Frank.  "No, you go on to Calais.  We'll meet you there."

"Frank!  What the hell happened to you?" He demanded as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder and led him back to the car.

"I don't know Tom.  I can't remember a thing," he admitted.  He didn't say anything about the pictures.

Tom started the engine and headed toward Calais.  "That's odd."

"What?"

"Jake, Cody and Jason have no memory of last night either."

Frank nodded.  He knew why now.  "We were drugged."

"Why?  Why would someone want to stop your wedding?"

"Revenge," he spat.  "Simple and pure revenge."  He tossed the envelope into Tom's lap.

Tom fumbled with the envelope while steering the vehicle.  He glanced at the photos while keeping an eye on the road.  He looked at his friend.  "God, Frank.  How could this have happened?"

"I...just don't know."  He didn't have any good answers.  "Just get me to Calais."

To be continued...


	8. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter Eight

"There...don't you look lovely," Elena said, turning Caitlin's chair to face the mirror.  "Your hair and makeup are done.  Your tiara and veil are perfect."  Because of the head wound she had suffered weeks before, it was decided it would be better for Caitlin to wear her long hair straight.  Although the hair over the wound was growing back, it was still considerably shorter than the rest of her hair

Misty came running into the room, her hair in hot rollers and wearing a silk dressing gown.  "Mom, make sure Caitlin takes care of the call of nature before she starts dressing in her gown.  It will be _hours_ before she gets a chance to...you know." 

Elena laughed.  "Yes, dear, now go get dressed."

"What time is it?" Caitlin asked nervously.  

"Ten-thirty," Elena said, fluffing the material of Caitlin's gown that was hanging on a nearby rack.  "You're going to look so beautiful."

Almost an hour later, Monica, Alex and Misty joined Caitlin and Elena in Misty's living room.  Monica and Alex, still not thrilled with their gowns, stood a bit stiffly, but looked very elegant.  And, as Elena had mentioned earlier at their fitting, they complimented Misty perfectly.

Misty's Matron of Honor gown was a strapless Ballure style mock two-piece A-line gown, the Victorian Lilac colored organza fabric with beaded appliqués accenting the bodice, hemline and the ends of the matching wrap.  She wore champagne beaded sandals and in her hand held a matching Victorian Lilac purse.

"Oh, you all look fabulous!" Caitlin cried, hugging them lightly.  "Oh, and you all wore the necklaces and earrings I gave you.  They look wonderful on you!"

Elena groaned.  "Caitlin!  Be careful...you'll mess your makeup!"

Caitlin laughed.  "You worry too much."  She wondered how ridiculous she looked standing there with an ivory beaded tiara, veil and only a slip covering her body.

"Okay, let's load the rest in the car and get to the park," Misty instructed.  "There's a tent set up for us to finish getting you dressed there and keep you hidden from Frank until the ceremony starts."

Elena laughed.  "Is there anything you haven't planned?"

Alex and Monica looked at each other.  Alex had told Monica what Jake had told her; what if Frank hadn't been found?  There hadn't been a moment that either of them had been away from Misty or Caitlin to call Jake or Cody to find out what was going on.

************

Alex jumped at the sound of a phone ringing.  The park was busy with people setting the area up for the wedding.  Caitlin, Misty and Elena were in the tent.  Monica was taking a walk with Marcus and that left Alex wandering the park alone.  

"Alex," Monica said from behind her.  "Your purse is ringing."

Alex laughed as she answered the phone.  "Bride's Maid in ugly purple gown, here."

Jake laughed.  "You know you're gorgeous no matter what you're wearing."

"Oh, Jake.  You always know what to say," she smiled at the phone.  "Any word on Frank?"

"Yeah, Tom Fallon picked him up just outside of Bangor.  He should be there soon.  We're meeting them at Jason's."

"Good.  We're all at the park, so there will be no need for explanations at the..."  Alex trailed off as she watched a delivery person enter the tent.

"Alex?"

"Gotta go, Jake.  See you soon."

Alex motioned for Monica to follow her as she went to find out what was going on in the tent.  All gifts and well wishes were being set up on the opposite side of the park, where the reception was going to be held.

When they approached the tent opening they could hear the man say, "Please sign here, Miss Whitfield.  Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have specific instructions that you and only you sign for this package."

"Thank you," Caitlin said, taking the package from the man.  "I wonder what this is all about?"  She ripped open the package and pulled out a thick envelope and a note.  She read the note with a frown.  _I thought you might be interested to know what your man was up to last night._  The note was unsigned. With nervous fingers, she opened the envelope.  

Monica and Alex watched as their new friend took a stack of Polaroid's from the envelope and shuffled through them.  Her expression was shocked anguish as the pictures fell from her fingers to scatter on the ground below.

"Caity?" Alex asked, kneeling before her, picking up the pictures.  "Oh...no..." She said, seeing Frank in a compromising position.  She gathered the pictures and was going to remove them from Caitlin's sight when she reached out and took the stack from Alex's hand.

"Caity, there has to be an explanation," Alex pleaded for her boss and friend.  Donovan was too loyal and too much in love to betray her like that.  

"Does there?"  Caitlin looked around the room and at the gown she was about to put on.  "Please everyone...I need to be alone."

Her emotions were churning.  She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, scream or stomp like a wicked child that had been punished for no good reason.  

  
************

Guests were arriving and the park was a flurry of activity.  Alex and Monica stood guard, waiting for the men to arrive.  They raced toward Jason's Blazer as it pulled up to the park. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Alex ground through clenched teeth.

"What?  No 'my don't you look handsome in that tuxedo, Cody' comments?" 

Monica shot Cody a "this is not the time" look as both she and Alex grasped Frank by an arm.  "It doesn't matter how handsome you look...there isn't going to be a wedding.  How could you?"  

Everyone looked surprised except Frank and Tom Fallon.  "What happened?" Frank asked in a low voice, looking as if he'd lost every friend in the world.

"Caity had a package delivered here.  It was most enlightening," Monica explained.  She tried not to sound too judgmental.  She couldn't believe Donovan would knowingly hurt Caitlin.  Still, those photos were damaging, and Caitlin was hurting bad.

"You don't understand," he said quietly.  "Where is she?"

"In the tent," Alex replied.  "But she doesn't want to see you," she added softly.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't," he said, easily pulling himself out of the ladies grasps and headed for the tent.

Jake said quickly when Donovan was out of earshot, "He doesn't remember...we were all drugged.  Rohypnol is my guess."

Monica shook her head, feeling absolutely terrible for her boss.  "What a mess."

Alex and Monica hovered over Jake and Cody, while Misty did the same with her husband, making sure they were none worse the wear for their experience.

************

He entered the tent quietly and saw Caitlin sitting at a small table staring blankly at her wedding gown hanging across the tent.  He could see the pile of photos in front of her.  How would he ever make her understand?  He cursed Lilly vehemently and vowed that she would pay for hurting Caitlin.  

"Angel," he whispered.

Caitlin turned slowly to look at him.  Oh, how handsome he looked in his silk, midnight black tuxedo and black patent leather shoes.  She ached to be held in his arms.  Arms that always comforted her when she needed it.  Now, he had betrayed her, and no one could comfort her.  She turned away from him.

"Baby, please let me explain," he begged and crossed the short distance between them to kneel at her feet.

She spread the pictures out on the table.  "I think this is all the explanation needed.  A picture speaks a thousand words, or something like that."

He didn't miss her sarcasm.  "Yes, but it doesn't hold the whole truth."

She sighed impatiently.  "And what is the truth Frank?  That you were under the influence and not responsible for your actions?  Jesus!"  She stood abruptly causing him to fall backwards, barely catching himself before he hit the ground.  She couldn't handle being that close to him.

"Angel, that woman...it's a long story.  Somehow she drugged us...all of us.  The night is a blank.  I don't remember any of that."  He motioned to the pictures.  "And I don't want to."

"How, Frank?  Why?"  Caitlin shook her head and felt the weight of the tiara and veil.  She lifted her hands to remove it.

"Don't do that, Angel," he pleaded.  

"Don't call me that!" she screamed.  "Leave me alone.  Go back to Chicago...go be with your whore."  She knew that was unfair, even as the words left her lips, the pain and anguish Frank was feeling reflected clearly in his dark eyes.  If what he said about the drugs were true...he had, for all intents and purposes, been raped.  She wanted nothing more to wake up from this nightmare and know it wasn't real.  But the truth was, it was real...and he had been with another woman—two, point of fact.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her softly, although he wanted to shake her so hard she'd agree to marry him just to get him to stop.  "Baby, I don't want her...I never did.  It was the drugs.  You've got to believe me...I had no choice...no control."

"I don't understand," she sobbed, collapsing against him.  "Why is this happening?  What did I do?"

"Oh, Caitlin," he sighed, holding her close for as long as she would allow.  "The woman is demented.  She thought at one time we would have some kind of relationship.  When I refused her, she became obsessed.  This is her objective...to pull us apart."

Caitlin nodded, pushing away from him.  "So, she concocted this elaborate scheme to scare your fiancé away?"

"And punish me for the rest of my life.  She knows you mean more to me than life itself, to lose you would be my downfall and her ultimate revenge."  

Caitlin watched him through heavy eyelids.  He was a man defeated.    They had been through a lot together and Caitlin had never seen him so devastated.  God, how she loved him and his pain was hers; her pain was his.  It was written clearly on his face.  What should she do?

"Frank, please do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please go get Alex for me...I need to talk to her.  Alone."  

He looked into her blank face; he couldn't read her and wondered frantically what she was going to do.  He bowed his head slightly and silently went in search of Alex.

To be continued...

***I did some research on Rohypnol (aka Roofies, aka The Date-Rape Drug) and was surprised by the lack of information I found.  I found a lot of statistics, but not much in the way to describe what people go through while the drug is in their system.  My apologies for the lack of detail...


	9. An interruption and an introduction

I tried unendingly to gain access to fanfiction.net last night (3/19/02) however, I've had the worst time accessing the site for the past few nights.  My apologies...

Chapter Nine

"Frank said you wanted to talk to me?" Alex said as she stepped into the tent.  

"Tell me what you know about Frank and this...Lilly."  Caitlin asked, her eyes shifting slightly to look briefly at Alex before returning to her gown.

"Oh, Caity..."

"It's okay, Alex.  I just want to know what went on between them before last night."  Caitlin stood in front of her gown, lightly tracing the beaded lace.

"Really, honey, there was nothing," Alex said softly, placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.  To be honest, Frank watched Lilly closely.  He thought she was involved in the drug and money-laundering ring we were investigating.  He went undercover as a patron and he caught Lilly's eye because he's so damned distinguished looking."  She paused to light a cigarette.  "Lilly wanted him, but to Donovan, she was just a suspect.  When she came on to him and he brushed her aside...she became relentless in her pursuit of him.  I was never as relieved as I was when that case ended."

"Thank you, Alex," she said, nodding.  Her face remained expressionless giving to clue to her intentions.  "I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind."  When Alex turned to leave, she stopped her.  "Alex...can I borrow your lighter?"

"Sure, Caity...why?" 

Caitlin just smiled thinly as she took the lighter from Alex's fingers.  "Thank you, Alex."  She turned back to the gown as if fascinated by the intricate bead patterns.

************

Alex left the tent with a perplexed look on her face.  The waiting bridal party immediately circled her.  Alex shrugged.  "She wanted my lighter...and she keeps staring at her gown."

"You don't think..." Misty gasped.

Frank broke from the group and ran into the tent.  "Angel!" and stopped short at the sight of Caitlin hovered over the small metal basin.  She was setting the photographs aflame.  When she lifted her head to look at him, a light smile played on her lips.  

"Excuse me, Mr. Donovan, but you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Before the words were out of her mouth, he crushed her to him in a fierce embrace.  He bent to kiss her but was met with the palm of her hand.  "Nope...don't muss the makeup or Elena will have a cow," she told him, laughing softly.  He laughed loudly, free of his anxiety and fears.  He twirled her about the tent, blessed with the knowledge Caitlin's love for him still burned bright.

The tent grew cramped as the Matron of Honor, Bride's Maids, Best Man and Ushers squeezed into the tent.  "Is the wedding on?" Monica asked.

"The wedding is on!" Caitlin shouted and hugged Frank tightly.  "No matter what, Mr. Donovan, I do love you...and I know you would never do anything...anything to hurt me.  I trust that none of this would have happened if you had the choice."

"Angel..." he looked deep into her eyes.  He longed to kiss her, to show her how much he loved her, but that would have to wait.

"Okay, get out," Elena ordered, ushering the group from the tent.  "We have work to do!"

************  
  


"Caitlin, you look fabulous," Jake said, taking her hands in his.  "Pastor Glenn sent me to check to see if you're ready for him to start the Processional."

Caitlin drew in a sharp breath.  "Yes."  Jake looked nervous and she had a feeling she knew why.  "It wasn't your fault, Jake."

"Yes, it was." He hung his head.  "Caity, I'm so sorry."  

She touched his cheek lightly.  "Hush, now.  We'll never speak of this again.  It wasn't your fault...it was not something you planned or any of you wanted to happen."  She sighed.  "It hurts like hell to know he was intimate with someone on the eve of our wedding, but it was not by his choice or design.  So, I have two choices.  I can forgive him for something he had no control over and love him more than I ever have before.  Or, I can leave him, become eaten alive with grief and be miserable for the rest of my life."

"You're one special lady, Caity."  

"Thank you, Jake.  Now, forgive yourself and then go tell Pastor Glenn all is ready."  She gave him a quick hug and pushed him toward the exit.

The tent was quickly filled again as the women in the bridal party entered.  Daisy toddled to Caitlin and held her arms out.  Elena swooped her up in her arms.  "Sorry, darling, you'll have to wait until after the wedding to crawl all over Caitlin."

Monica peeked out of the exit.  "Frank and Pastor Glenn are waiting at the altar.  The guests are all seated.  Wow, look at them all!"

Alex fidgeted.  "My palms are sweating!"

Monica laughed.  "You go undercover with the most dangerous criminals in the known world and you get nervous about walking down the isle!"

Alex shrugged.  "Go figure!"

"Oh! Jake, Cody and Jason have joined the groom," Monica updated them.

"Okay, Monica...go!  Alex, get ready," Elena sent the Bride's Maids on their way.

Donovan was nervous standing before the people of Calais.  He watched Monica step gracefully down the isle, followed shortly by a noticeably nervous Alex.  He almost grinned.  He had a feeling that was an indication how Alex would behave on her wedding day.

All heads turned to watch Misty take her turn down the isle.  Donovan noted the way Jason's chest puffed with pride.  He prayed he and Caitlin would be as blessed as they were.  Misty winked at Donovan as she took her place at the altar and then turned to watch her children make their way down the isle.  The crowd oohed and awed at little Daisy toddling next to her brother, gingerly tossing rose petals to the ground from her tiny basket.

The Wedding March began to play and Frank held his breath.  Would she truly go through with it?  

Jake heard Frank's audible release of breath when Caitlin appeared at the tent opening, holding Peter McClain's arm.  It was a rare moment to see his boss so nervous and Jake knew it wasn't a moment he was likely to see again.  Good.

He could tell his bride was radiant, even through her veil.  Her long, lustrous blonde hair hung past her shoulders and atop her head sat a shimmering beaded tiara that her veil was attached to.  The gown was breathtaking.  It was a sleeveless, tank neckline, ivory satin A-line gown with chiffon skirt, embellished with beaded Alencon lace and a chapel train.  Caitlin wore matching satin elbow length gloves and as she stepped, he could see the hint of her ivory satin sandals.  

When Caitlin reached the end of the isle, she was sure her face was frozen in a permanent smile.  Peter kissed her lightly on the cheek and released her as Frank held a hand out to her.  Caitlin smiled nervously at Frank when he gently squeezed her hand.  She felt Misty's hand at her elbow as a sign to turn over her bridal bouquet for safe keeping during the ceremony.

The bouquet was beautiful.  A Rose And Tulip Nosegay—it contained ivory roses, peach roses, porcelina spray roses, pink snowberry, bouvardia, rice flower, plumosus, peach tulip, and bound smartly with an ivory satin ribbon

Pastor Glenn cleared his throat softly.  "Dearly Beloved--We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Frank and Caitlin in holy matrimony. Frank and Caitlin, the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and prayer. For in them you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death."

During his pause, the couple looked at each other.  They had just been through a difficult circumstance.  Caitlin smiled warmly at her soon-to-be-husband.  Yes, they could make it through anything.  She knew that now.

Pastor Glenn continued, "As God's children by faith in Jesus Christ, the relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. Let me remind you, Frank and Caitlin, your home will never be what God intends for it to be if you leave Him out of your relationship. As you are obedient to the Word of God, and allow God to control your relationship, your home will be the place of joy and testimony to the world that God intends."  He paused, and then asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Peter exclaimed, standing in front of the seat he occupied.

"And you do so, willingly?"

"Yes, sir!"  

"And now I must ask if there are any objections to this union, let he or she speak now or forever hold their peace." 

A hush fell over the park.  And just as Pastor Glenn was about to speak, a woman shouted from the fringes of the crowd, "I object!"

The wedding party and guests turned.  "Lilly," Frank hissed.  He felt the pressure on his hand as Caitlin squeezed tightly.

The woman moved into view.  "I just want to save this woman from making the worst mistake of her life."  She walked unhindered to the altar to stand in front of Caitlin.  "Didn't you get my message?" She asked. 

"Yes," Caitlin growled, stiffening her spine.  Lilly's eyes were crazed, and Caitlin felt a well of hatred and disgust at the pit of her stomach.  She shook loose from Frank's grip and walked toward the strange woman.

"And you're still going to marry him?"  Lilly was astonished.  "You really are a stupid bitch."

"No, not stupid," Caitlin said, inching closer to Lilly, "but I definitely feel like a bitch."  She balled her right fist, cocked her elbow back and punched Lilly square in the nose, sending Lilly flying to land flat on her back.  The crowd gasped in both shock and amazement.

"Ow...ow...ow," Caitlin moaned, shaking out her fist.  Frank chuckled as he rubbed her knuckles.  She looked at Frank and whispered, "I think I broke her nose."  

"I think you did, too," he said, noting the spattering of blood on Caitlin's glove.

Peter McClain called to his deputies to have the uninvited guest escorted to the jail, then quieted the crowd and told the Reverend to continue.

"Um...where were we...ah, yes.  The Vows."  

Frank and Caitlin turned toward each other and Frank took her hands in his and recited the vows Pastor Glenn had given them.  "Caitlin, I now take you to be my wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage. I promise to love and comfort you, honor and keep you, and forsaking all others, I will be yours alone as long as we both shall live."

Caitlin swallowed.  She smiled into Frank's loving gaze.  "Frank, I now take you to be my wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage. I promise to love and comfort you, honor and keep you, and forsaking all others, I will be yours alone as long as we both shall live."

"Do you have a symbol of your love and promise to each other?" Pastor Glenn asked.

Jake bent down to untie the rings that Devon guarded on the Ring Bearer's satin pillow.  He handed them to Frank, who in turn, placed them on Pastor Glenn's bible.  Pastor Glenn then handed the smaller ring to Frank.

Frank took the ring and held Caitlin's left hand, gazing deeply into her green eyes and placed the ring on her ring finger.  "Caitlin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." 

Caitlin could feel the tears building behind her eyes and she willed them back as she took the larger ring and placed in on Frank's left ring finger.  "Frank, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

Pastor Glenn smiled.  "For as much as Frank and Caitlin have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the State of Maine, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

He took a deep breath before continuing.  "Join with me as we ask God's blessing on this newly wedded couple. Shall we pray?  Eternal Father, creator, redeemer, lover of our souls, we now turn to you, and as the first act of this couple in their newly formed union. We ask you to protect their home. May they always turn to you for guidance, for strength, for provision, for direction. May they glorify you in the choices they make, in the ministries they involve themselves in, in all that they do. Use them to draw others to yourself, and let them stand as a testimony to the world of your faithfulness. We ask this in Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen." The crowd repeated.

"Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride," Pastor Glenn announced proudly.

Donovan carefully lifted Caitlin's veil and gazed into emerald eyes brimming with tears.  He cupped her cheeks softly and lowered his lips to hers in what was meant to be a light kiss, but when his lips met hers, the anxiety of the last day took hold and his need to possess her overwhelmed him.  He kissed her hard and passionately and moaned softly when she twined her fingers behind his neck and returned his kiss with a fierceness of her own.  He was vaguely aware when Pastor Glenn spoke again.

"Now it is my happy privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frank Donovan."

When the crowd cheered, Frank broke the kiss.  "I love you, Mrs. Donovan," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Caitlin melted in his arms.  "Mmm...I like the sound of that...Mrs. Donovan.  I love _you_, Mr. Donovan."  The crowd was once again forgotten as their lips met, sealing their union with future promises of a cherished love.

The End.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!  You make the tale more fun for the telling -- Shelley

***segments of the ceremony were obtained from the site www.bible.org


End file.
